Full Moon: A vow and The unison of the two of us
by Sami-Santina
Summary: I will cherish this moment that our love came to a complete circle like the FULL MOON never ending. This is not a promise. For promises are meant to be broken. This is a vow. The unison of the two of us.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

The crescent-shaped shore of La Push is filled with serenity. Cool breeze from the sea gently swept my nakedness. The air was salty and the waters swept my feet. Jacob's shirtless muscular body secures me that I'll be safe with me by his side. I can feel the warmth of his heart radiate from his insides, it's beating my name, no, it is shouting my name tirelessly... Renesmee.

He slowly opened his eyes and excitedly searched for my face. Then, he smiled beautifully. The contrast between his white teeth and his russet skin added beauty on his face. He's not a vampire. But he's the most perfect person in my eyes.

_"I will treasure you beyond forever. Even if the fate that brought us together interferes and tries to keep us apart. I will cherish this moment that our love came to a complete circle... like the FULL MOON... never ending. This is not a promise. For promises are meant to be broken. This is a vow. The unison of the two of us."_


	2. Chapter One: Girls Night Out

**CHAPTER ONE :: GIRLS' NIGHT OUT**

I am not dreaming. The woman in front of me is unbelievably perfect. She's like a goddess of beauty sent directly to my room to remind me that I am not the most beautiful girl in the world, unlike what my family has been telling me for sixteen years.

I was brought up to believe that I am "Miss Most". Now my self-confidence, which was as hard as my skin, is easily cracked with envy. And then, I stopped pretending... I am looking at my own reflection for thirty minutes straight now.

Alice will kill me. Even though I can fix myself faster than the speed of sound, I still choose to move at a human speed. I smiled, and the Goddess smiled back at me.

I suddenly felt strange. I am sure that someone is looking at me. I can feel it. I can hear the heartbeat. It's fast... like the flapping of a bird's wing. It's deafening. The sound gets louder and louder.

It's getting closer to me. I caught a glimpse of something I don't know at the mirror. Of course, I am not afraid. I can easily defend my self. I turned my head at my back only to see my pink room empty. No one is there.

Was I just too excited to go out of this house and spend a night with interaction with humans? Alice (she doesn't want me to call her 'Aunt' because it makes her sound old) and Rose (who agreed with her) secretly planned this. I remembered my father wondering why they have to fill their heads with the National Anthems of different countries.

My nervous system calmed down... and before I completely recovered. I heard another heartbeat. This one is familiar, I don't need to be afraid. It actually washed all my worries earlier.

My Jacob entered the door... his body is covered with blood. He walked weakly to where I am standing. I don't know what to do. I was frozen. My Jacob is hurt. My Jacob is filled with blood. Blood. Danger. Heartbeat. My Jacob.

I gathered all the strength that I could and ran towards Jacob. I don't know what to do at the moment. I'm asking myself lots of questions and trying to find answers at the same time. My robe absorbed the blood that covers his body. He was wounded. Who could have done this? I tried to find any marks of slashes in his body and found that there was none. He could have not healed that fast. I inhaled the smell rising from his body. The blood wasn't his. It's an animal blood.

I immediately stood up and examined the expression in his face.

"Drop the drama, Jacob. You know that you're not a good actor."

He suddenly stood up by my side, laughing so hard that I wanted to punch his face. Of course I can't do that.

"That was not funny!" I shouted. But he kept on laughing. I can't get my self used to his practical jokes. According to him, they were just tests of how much I love him. I think that was unnecessary. I felt his body stopped shaking from his idea of fun and stared sprightly at his eyes.

"What was that for?", I asked.

He answered with a serious face, "I don't want you to leave tonight."

"I'm not leaving... I'm with Alice and Rose. We'll just have fun. You know, girls' stuff."

"Why? Is my presence not enough for you?"

"There's a huge difference between fun and joy, honey. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. I'm just worried, concerned... You know what I mean."

I love it when he says those words to me. His appearance is full of masculinity to have enough courage to say these to me. This guy really loves me. He is trying to search for words to convince me to stay. Grandpa Carlisle, Mom and Dad went east to hunt tonight.

Alice didn't even need to use her gift to plan for this. Actually, she's getting herself used not to see the family's future since I am always in their future. She can't see me or Jake.

Jacob interrupted my thoughts, "It's just that you might get out of control and..."  
>I shushed him and pressed my finger against his lips. "And what? Eat humans? You know I can control myself now, hon. or are you more worried that I'll meet someone there?" He bowed shyly and I smiled,<br>"Don't worry. I'm yours."

The yellow Porsche seemed so slow to me. I thought of possibilities if we simply 'walked' our way to this place. But I love being on a human pace because I can enjoy the things that I rarely see at the forest or at home.

We stopped in front of a place with neon sign saying "BARCODE" at the top of the door. The place was dark but I can see even the littlest details of the place. I enjoyed most of our stay there, drinking alcoholic beverages, chatting with humans. A guy approached me.

"Hey there. Are you alone?", he asked, there's something strange about him. His scent is like a wildflower; exotic, unknown yet it smells good.

"No, I'm with them." I turned my head to where my aunts are.

"Hmmn, nice. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah. And I'm enjoying it. This could also be my last though."

He didn't ask a follow-up question. Instead, he pressed his lips hard, which I thought was a smile. I heard his heart beating so fast, unusual for a human. After about two minutes of silence, he lifted his head.

"Enjoy the night more. Take care of yourself always. Be prepared for surprises.", and he let himself drown in the sea of people. That made him so mysterious. Or he just wants me to think that he is unique… in a weird way?

Everything else went normal until around 2:00am, Rose was just sitting by our table when a guy approached her.

"Hi. Would you mind if I sit beside you?"

Rose sighed and blandly said, "No, I wouldn't even feel your presence."

"That was harsh." The guy replied, still smiling. I agreed with him but Rose is always like that. It's a part of her that makes her a complete Rosalie Hale. "Anyway, my name is Derek."

"I wasn't asking for it, was I?"

"Uhm... well, I voluntarily gave my name to you. What's yours?"

"My name is Brandon.", she replied and swished slightly away from Derek. I think that was funny. I was just observing them from the dance floor but I can hear their conversation clearly.

They are doing this for me... for me to experience the life of my half-being, my human part. Alice was just staring at the lights and examining every faces that she can. Derek moved towards Rose.

"Sorry, what?", he was a bit puzzled and shocked.

"My name is Brandon. Happy?"

"Oh, c'mon. I wasnt asking for you to give your virginity. Just your name."

"Which I gave you."

Derek seemed to be irritated and inhaled some air. I noticed other men looking at his direction, who are obviously his friends. They're betting if Derek can make Rose give in to his smiles. I was shocked when he quickly bent to kiss Rosalie on her cheeks. And almost as fast as it happened, Rose grabbed his collar and twisted it.

"It's never cool for a guy to kiss someone named Brandon." She raised her brows in front of his face and threw him at the wine section. Bottles of wine crashed the floor.

Almost everyone in the dance floor came near to see what happened. Alice smiled. I can hear murmurs about 'this blonde lady'. I was certain that Rose can hear it too. She cleared her throat.

"Anyone who wants to comment, just raise your right hand." She turned her head to me and Alice.

"Let's go."

That was a nice way of ending the night.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you guys think so far :) All reviews are welcome the good, the bad and the ugly.

I'll be updating every Wednesday until this story is complete. Until next time Sami xoxo


End file.
